Furry Forbiden love
by Ms.Kona
Summary: An AU Furry SasuNaru eventually fic. Team 7 are escorting a trade cart train to the sand village. What will they meet on the way? Will the Fox boy finally work out his feelings for his Panther teem mate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so it might be a little...crap, if I'm honest. Its AU, in Furry Naruto land.  
DISCLAIMER!: I own none of the characters in this fic. It was written just for lol's and I'm getting no profit from writing it.**

**Hope you enjoy ^^  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Sasuke's ears twitched. He was sat, still as a statue on a branch, watching his Fox team mate training. He flinched slightly when his teammate fell over....for the 6th time that hour. He sighed and jumped down from the elegance of the Panther he was.

"Naruto-no baka. When are you going to get some balance? If you ever get into a proper fight, you're dead."

Naruto just glared at him, still on the ground. "Sasuke-Teme. How long have you been watching me?" he slowly got up, wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth.

"Heh...too long." he hesitated a short second before remembering what he was sent for that long hour and a half ago. "We have to meet Kakashi-sense in the usual place. We have a new mission." The young Panther took a long step back as his fox team mate let out his excitement....in an overly hyper way.

"Alright! Something to do! Finally!" The fox demon chakra stirred inside of him and seemed to ripple from his body, hoping for blood this time. Naruto's fox tail swung freely with excitement.

Sasuke sighed, his own tail twitching, not from excitement but annoyance. Naruto always got over excited about missions. It was almost as annoying as the pink haired squirrel Sakura who was always following him around.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to be late Naruto no-baka." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets and started to walk away into the woods towards the meeting place. Naruto failed to register what had been said and, instead, went on dancing.

After looking over his shoulder for a few more seconds, Sasuke leaped onto his branch and went on, disappearing into the trees. Naruto's ears twitched from the sound of rustling leaves and he looked around.

"Sasuke? SASUKE!!!" And with that he bounded off after him.

* * *

  
Sasuke was already at the meeting place when Naruto got there. Naruto glared at his Raven haired rival before taking a closer look round. Sasuke was stood in his usual apathetic pose, hands shoved in pockets and glaring holes into the floor with his piercing eyes. Sakura was sat close to Sasuke, preening her tail and flicking her ears towards her crush seductively. As soon as he arrived she started shooting Naruto death glares. Apparently he was still hated. He sat on his haunches frowning.

"Where's Kakashi-sense? I thought he was supposed to be here already." None of his team mates said anything. Sasuke just shrugged, not really caring, and went on glaring at the floor. Almost as if on cue, there was a rustling of leaves as their wolven teacher arrived.

"Sorry I'm a little late," he stated before his team could start their objections, "I got a little lost coming from the Hokage's office"

"Shut up with the lies old man!" Naruto yelled before anymore could be said. "What's the mission?! I'm bored of sitting around doing nothing!"

Sasuke glanced at the young blond haired boy from under his own raven locks. _Baka_ he thought to himself.

"Don't get your hopes up too high Naruto," Kakashi sighed. "It's a C rank mission, we'll be going out of town." at this point all ears were perked up in interest. They'd all done C rank missions before, but none that meant going out side of the town.

"ALRIGHT!! WE'RE GOING OUT OF TOWN ON A MISSION!!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. The other members of team 7 sighed, exasperated with there overly hyper member. Their ears twitched in unison with annoyance and both students and teacher alike were fighting the urge, once again, to slap him silly. The Kyuubi's chakra was pretty much spilling out of him with anticipation. He'd finally be put in a position that could mean some serious fighting. Kakashi made a mental note to watch the young fox closely.

Sasuke pretended that Naruto didn't exist for a minute while he looked up to catch Kakahi's one uncovered eye.

"What will our task be while we're out of town?" he asked.

Kakashi looked at him, glad that at least one member of his young team had been paying attention to realise he hadn't actually told them what they would be doing.

"We'll be escorting a train of goods that are to be traded with the Sand village. We'll then be ensuring the safe return of the carts. We'll be gone for a few days at the least."

It was Sakura's turn to get excited this time, only she had more control than Naruto and didn't openly show it. Inner Sakura on the other hand was having a party.

"Alright! Not only are we getting out of the village, I'll be with Sasuke for a few whole days! Well away from that Ino Pig!"

Kakashi looked round his team, glad to see some kind of interest and excitement on every one of their faces, even Sasuke's.

"Okay, I'm glad you're all up for it. You'll need to go home and pack some clothes for the journey. I'm hoping we'll only be out of town for 4 days, but depending on what happens, it could be as long as a week. Meet me at the village gates at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. You're all now free to go." And with that, he jumped into the surrounding trees, disappearing in an instant leaving the rest of team 7 to do what they wanted for the rest of the day.

* * *

**  
A/N: Nyan! So my first ever fanfic chapter. Please R&R, any constrictive criticism is welcomed (but please be nice?)**


	2. Packing

Sakura didn't waste any time in going to find Ino to gloat. As soon as Kakashi dismissed them, she said a quick goodbye to Sasuke and ran off in the direction of the main town. It didn't take her long to find Ino at the Yamanka family flower shop where she was working. Sakura jumped down from the rooftops in front of her friend and rival in love. "Bet you wish you were in my team now," Sakura jeered.

"What ever forehead," Ino grunted, her boar ears twitching in annoyance. "Its not as though your team ever does anything interesting, you have Kakashi as a leader."

Sakura laughed at her rival. "I guessed you haven't heard we're going out for a week long mission out side of the village then." Ino looked at her once friend-now rival in love in disbelief.

"WHAT!" she shouted, making many of the passers by stop and look at the two teen girls. "THATS SO NOT FAIR. IF YOU TOUCH MY SASUKE-KUN YOUR DEAD!" Sakura only heard half of this however as she'd already run away to go and pack.

* * *

Naruto had gone home soon after Kakashi and Sakura had left the clearing not wanting to spend any more time with Sasuke than he had to. He stared at his empty backpack and a very much empty wardrobe. _Where the hell are all my clothes?_ He thought to himself. He then looked to the floor which seemed to be the orange colour of his tracksuit than the brown of the wood that it should be. _Ah. _He gathered up the dirty clothes and put them in a basket for washing.

When Naruto returned to his room, he closed the empty closet and turned to another wall. He walked up to the apparently solid wall, looking all over, trying to find something that wasn't there. He ran his hands gently over the wall, muttering to himself about 'stupid hidden doors', before an audible click was heard. "AHA!" he exclaimed, jumping back as the wall slid away into itself revealing another wardrobe of orange and blue. He grabbed 4 sets of tracksuits and threw them onto his bed. He let the hidden wardrobe close itself a little, before placing a piece of scroll in between the actual wall and the door, ensuring he could open it with more ease later. The blond ran and jumped on his bed, taking his nice neat clothes and throwing them in his bag, crumpling them up, as is usual for the fox. On top of his clothes he threw some underwear, spare kunai and shuriken before covering them with his sleeping cap and topping the whole lot off with his sleeping bag and mat. He fastened the bag tightly before throwing it on the ground by his bed, giving him the room to stretch out. As he let his arms extend, he knocked a small toy off the edge of his bed. He looked over the edge and picked up the small, 9 tailed fox off the floor. He cuddled it close to his chest rocking it, like a small child would, apologising to it profusely, as though the inanimate object could have been more harmed by the fall than the death grip it was in now. "Aww! I'm sorry Kyuubi! I never meant to knock you off the bed like that!" he cooed. He then stopped, startled at his own forgetfulness. "I'd never forget you Kyuubi!" the boy said remorsefully, as though the teddy had accused him of trying to leave him behind. "See, you can have your own pocket where you can see where your going if you want." He pulled his bag back onto his bed and opened up a side pocket. He carefully placed the stuffed fox into the pocket and closed it up just far enough so that the toy wouldn't fall out, yet could still 'see' out of the gap. Satisfied that the teddy was safe, he placed the bag back on the floor before stretching out to have an afternoon nap.

* * *

Sasuke, after having packed his bag for the trip, was stood on the pier, looking out towards the lake. He stood there, panting from the energy the last jutsu had cost him. _Its still not big enough! _He chastised himself. He'd been trying to make his Grand Fireball jutsu bigger than it had ever been. The lake was still bubbling after the fireball had made it boil. He still wasn't happy. His cheeks were scorched and his energy was dwindling, but he didn't give up. His tail flicked with annoyance at himself as her brought himself to stand upright and perform the hand seals again.

Serpent, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. He drew in a large breath before yelling "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" and expelling the rest of his breath as a raging ball of fire. The lake was consumed in metal melting heat, bringing it to the boil once again. The fire ball lasted for a few more seconds before the cat boy ran out of breath and sank to his knees, letting his exhaustion take over. He pounded the wood with his fist, trying to make the tears in his eyes disappear. He sat there looking at his knuckles embedded in the blank of wood, wishing he could be just that bit better. Wishing his chakra control was just that bit better so he could heat the fire that degree hotter that would make all the difference. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never give up and that he would continue perfecting the jutsu until it couldn't be improved anymore. The next time he saw his brother he would show his brother just how strong he had become, showering him in a ball of his flames. He picked himself up off the wooden deck and made himself leave the lake, letting himself recover slightly before going onto his Taijutsu training.

* * *

**A/N. Sorry this has taken so amazingly long to write. And also sorry for the shortness. I'm setting about writing chapter 3 right now. Again, I'm sorry, but writers block hits at the worst times and can last for a really long time ."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters....however I shall get myself and Naruto and a Sasuke and keep them locked in my wardrobe to see what happens .**

**A/N: most of this was written, either high off of energy drinks or at 2 in the morning....please excuse any random-ness**

Naruto woke up from his nap, his stomach complaining from lack of food. The blond clutched his stomach as it gargled for the second time, waking him fully. He sat up, his ears flicking, trying to wake up the muscles that move them properly. He stretched, earning another complaint from his stomach, making him get out of bed that bit quicker. He walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on for some cup Ramen. He ruffled his hair that was more spiked up than usual after his sleep, half wondering where the usual pressure on his forehead had gone. He did a quick check and found his forehead protector had fallen off...again. He ran back to his room and searched high and low for his beloved forehead protector, only to find it under his pillow, where it always was. He let out an embarrassed sigh and went back into the kitchen where the kettle had just boiled. Either, his kettle was very slow, or he moved much quicker when he thought he'd lost his forehead protector(1). He made the cup Ramen eagerly and scoffed the whole lot down, quicker than any human can. His chopsticks were a blur and the noodles seemed never ending for the 30 seconds that they lasted. After finishing his snack, he pulled some money out of a draw and shoved it in his pocket. He made sure he looked reasonable and that his forehead protector was tied tightly, before putting some shoes on and heading out of the door and towards the Ramen stall.

* * *

Sakura, also having finished packing her bag for the mission, had started practising some Jutsu. Her chakra control was already top notch, so things like walking on water were easy. She could summon 5 Bunshin clones(2) and she had perfected all of the other techniques she'd been taught in half the time it took everyone else. She stood in the trees at the back of her house, Kunai and shuriken in all of the surrounding trunks. She stood in a ready position, shuriken in between each of her fingers, looking around for her next invisible target. Having spotted it, she jumped into the air, throwing the stars towards it and flipping aver, mid air, in a suitably ninja way. She landed, crouched down to absorb the impact and looked up. The shuriken hadn't all hit the trunk exactly where she had wanted to, as was common, but they had all hit the general target. She was getting better. She sat, crossed legged on the floor, moving so she had her back rested against an unscathed trunk. She then pulled her legs up, hugging them to her chest. She was feeling scared. While her ninjutsu and genjutsu couldn't be faltered, her taijutsu was less than average. She knew if they did get attacked on the way too or from the sand village, it was her taijutsu that would let her and the team down. She didn't want to fail in front of Sasuke again. She was about to start crying when her mother shouted her from the house. "Come inside Sakura, I've made you your favourite dinner!" she called out to her daughter.

"Coming!" the squirrel girl called back before padding back to her house.

* * *

Sasuke found himself sat in a tree, thinking over what the next week would bring him. It would be annoying having to stay with the Fox boy and his Squirrel fangirl all the time, but he could put up with it. Just. He was more concerned about the trade cart and what might be inside of it. His wolven sensei hadn't specified what would be in there, and he had a hunch that whatever it was, it was very important. If it wasn't, he didn't think that they wouldn't have put a full team on its protection. If they didn't think it would be a target for attacks, they wouldn't have put anyone on it's protection. He continued to sit, his head resting on his hands and his tail twitching while his mind wandered. He started to work out fighting formations, thinking of each of his team members strengths and weaknesses and trying to place them where he felt he could get the best performances out of the team.

It was well after midnight when he finally brought himself out of his own mind. He placed his hands on the branch he was sat on and sat, statue still once again, aside for his ears which were twitching in every direction, listening for sounds that would betray anyone watching him. Satisfied that he was still alone, he leaped down from the branch, landing, crouched, on the floor. He got up and at a leisurely pace, began to walk back to his house, through the deserted Uchiha clan estate.

* * *

Naruto woke in the morning with a start. Falling out of bed trying to turn off his alarm clock got him to be wide awake in seconds. The fox boy looked at his clock from his position sitting on the floor, and realized that he was being woken up a few hours earlier than he normally would on a weekend. Shaking his sleep-fogged head, he tried to wake himself up further, but only ended up making himself feel slightly ill. He stood up, still half blind from his sleep filled eyes and walked towards his bedroom door. He almost made it, before he fell over the bag he'd packed the night before. As he started to pick himself up again, he saw the bag and remembered about the mission. He ran around the house, hastily getting the last bits of things he needed for the mission. Once he was sure he had everything he needed, he picked up his bag and sung it onto his back. He checked the time and, confident he was going to be super early this time, set off out his house, locking the door behind him.

* * *

1. I like the second explanation most

2. In the first manga chapter they have to create bunshin for the genin exam. Most create 3, but because of her high level of chakra control I can see Sakura making more.

**A/N: So, the end of chapter 3. I'm sorry the chapters are rather short, they will be getting longer I promise ::sweatdrop::  
**


End file.
